1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating and managing a base channel hopping sequence for a Media Access Control (MAC) system using a time-division based channel hopping scheme, to enhance the throughput degradation occurring due to radio interference in a multi-hopping environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most representative Media Access Control (MAC) technology used to embody a service requiring a real-time property and a high reliability in a low power based Wireless Sensor Network (WSN) system may support communication for an active duration after assigning an independent active duration according to a scheduling method. For communication with another node device, a node device may receive data using Carrier Sense Multiple Access-Collision Avoidance (CSMA-CA) for a contention access period (CAP). In a beacon-enabled operation mode, when a node device desires a deterministic channel access, the node device may be assigned with an independent time slot called a guaranteed time slot (GTS), and may perform the channel access. However, since such Media Access Control (MAC) system employs a single frequency for a link usage period, the MAC system may be weak against an interference signal of the same radio frequency (RF) band and may not variably schedule a communication link bandwidth.
To solve the above issue in the MAC system using the single frequency, proposed is a channel access scheme of a time-division based channel hopping scheme. A channel hopping sequence for channel hoping enables definition in an MAC upper layer based on a user circumstance. However, various multiple physical (PHY) layers may not be supported and pseudo randomness of a sequence being used may not be guaranteed.